Dream
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Aku melangkah menujunya, menuju pujaan hatiku yang tengah mengenakan setelan jas warna putih, membuatnya semakin menawan di depan altar sebuah pernikahan. Warn : typo, OOC, Shiho Pov, Normal Pov, My first fic, one-shot


***DREAM***

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan 100% hanya milik Gosho Aoyama**

**Rate:**

**T **

**Pairing:**

**ShihoXShinichi**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OCC, Shiho PoV n Normal PoV, one-shot, my first fic in fandom DC**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng... teng...

Alunan musik pernikahan mengalun mengiringi langkahku saat pintu kayu di depanku mulai terbuka, terlihat olehku karpet merah membentang lurus hingga didepan sebuah altar pernikahan, disana sesosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung tengah berdiri sambil mengulas senyum tiada henti. Betapa menawannya dia saat ini, tubuh kurusnya dibalut jas pernikahan warna putih, membuat tak ada yang dapat menyaingi ketampanannya.

Aku berjalan sepelan mungkin sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada buket bunga ditanganku, sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun putih yang ku kenakan membuat langkahku sedikit terhambat.

Senyumannya semakin terkembang saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku dapat menggapainya. Namun sedetik kemudian aku tersadar, detektif muda itu tidak sedang tersenyum ke arahku tapi sedang tersenyum ke arah pengantinnya dibelakangku.

Ya... saat ini aku hanya seorang pendamping pengantin, pernikahan sosok yang sangat aku cinta Shinichi Kudo dengan pujaan hatinya Ran Mauri.

Hatiku serasa teriris menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapankku kini, namun aku harus tetap tersenyum karena pernikahannya, akan jadi pemandangan yang aneh saat seorang pendamping pengantin malah tersenyum masam bukan?

Ah... tapi aku juga seorang wanita, tetap saja aku tak sanggup menyaksikan semua kenyataan ini, tidak adakah yang mau membatalkan pernikahan ini. Aku ingin saja berteriak agar pernikahan ini gagal atau aku ingin meneriakkan perasaan cintaku pada si maniak misteri itu, tapi apa yang aku dapat, aku mendadak bisu, tak ada kata yang terucap walaupun aku sudah membuka mulutku.

Detik-detik mengikraran janji mereka membuatku semakin tak sanggup melihatnya, kakiku serasa melemas tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku. Andai aku bisa mamilih, aku akan memilih untuk menjabut nyawaku sendiri dari pada menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka.

Saat mereka hendak berciuman sebagai tanda syahnya pernikahan, aku hampir meledak rasanya, aku melempar buket bunga yang sedari tadi aku genggam erat dan segera berlari menjauh dari semua rasa sakit ini

"Miyano..."

aku mendengarmu meneriakkan namaku seiring langkahku yang semakin menjauh

"Miyano..."

Ah... suara itu, aku selalu berdebar saat kau memanggil namaku, aku mendengar suaramu semakin kuat memanggilku, kenapa kau memanggilku bukankah tadi kau hendak berciuman dengan kekasihmu itu, oh.. maksudku istrimu itu

"Miyano..."

Panggilmu lagi, aku memejamkan kedua manik mataku mencoba menikmati lembut suaramu. Saat aku menyadari ada lengan yang menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut, aku mulai membuka mataku yang sudah basah digenangi cairan bening

OoO

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidur sambil tetap menyalakan televisi" protes sang pemuda membangunkan gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa sebuah ruang keluarga.

"Ah... rupanya aku ketiduran" jawab sang gadis sambil menyisir rambut coklat pendek miliknya dengan jari-jari.

"Kau mimpi apa Miyano? Sampai menangis seperti itu?" tanya sang pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini tengah duduk di samping sang gadis

"Eh..." gadis yang dipanggil Miyano itu nampak terkejut, dan segera mengusap pipinya yang telah basah

"Kau tertidur dengan membiarkan televisi menyala, jadi pasti cerita dorama di televisi mempengaruhi mimpimu" sindirnya

Shiho Miyano menghela nafas, seulas senyum terkembang saat menyadari pria yang tadi di mimpikannya kini tengah duduk disampingnya "Untung cuma mimpi" gumamnya pelan.

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan disini Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sedang menatap televisi layar datar itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang kencan dengan Mouri-san?" imbuhnya lagi

Gadis itu sadar atas perubahan ekspresi dari sang detektif disampingnya itu, 'pasti ada yang tidak beres' batinnya.

"Aku baru saja diputus olehnya" Jawab pemuda bermarga Kudo itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, ada rasa hampa, sedih, bingung, namun ada juga rasa lega terpahat di wajah tampannya.

'Binggo... ternyata benar kecurigaanku'

"Kau membuat kesalahan lagi?" tanya Shiho dengan suara sepelan mungkin

"Tidak" jawab pemuda bersurai hitam itu diselingi dengan helaan nafas panjangnya

"Kau mau membagi ceritamu? Aku bersedia mendengarkan" gadis itu dengan tulus mengatakannya, dia tak pernah ingin melihat wajah orang yang disayanginya terlihat sedih seperti sekarang ini.

"Ran menyadarkanku..." ucap Shinichi

"Dia membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya, dia menyadarkanku bahwa selama ini aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman masa kecilku, bukan kekasih. Dia tidak marah, dia malah memutuskanku dan menyuruhku segera mengungkapkan perasaanku" terang sang pemuda dengan matanya yang jauh menerawang kedepan.

"Lalu... apa kau menyesal telah berpisah dengan Mouri-san?"

"Tidak... bukan itu yang ku sesali, yang ku sesali adalah kenapa aku tak bisa menyadarinya dari dulu, padahal aku tahu aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi aku malah mengingkarinya dan memilih tetap bersamanya" tangannya mulai meremat surai hitam itu dengan kasar, dia benar-benar frustasi dengan masalah hati seperti ini, baginya akan lebih baik terlibat kasus pembunuhan super sulit daripada terlibat konflik hati seprti sekarang ini.

Sebuah lengan melingkar ke leher sang detektif, gadis bersurai coklat itu mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat sekaligus orang yang disayanginya.

"Tenanglah... sehebat apapun kita, kita akan lemah jika berhadapan dengan konflik hati" manik biru sang gadis ikut menerawang sebelum sebuah lengan mengengamnya. Hening yang cukup lama menyelimuti ruangan itu, sebelum akhirnya suara bariton sang detektif memecah keheningan yang membelenggu mereka beberapa waktu.

"Miyano" lirih sang detektif muda "Ada yang ingin aku katakan" imbuhnya

"Katakan saja"

Hening kembali mengikat mereka, terdengar helaan nafas, sebelum sang detektif muda mengumpulkan segenap keberaniaannya dan menyatakan perasaan yan selama ini dipendamnya.

"Ku rasa, aku menyukaimu..." lirihnya sangat pelan "Kehadiranmu membuatku selalu ingin melindungimu, melindungi senyumanmu, selalu ingin membuatmu bahagia"

Manik biru sang detektif menatap lurus manik biru yang gadis yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Kudo-kun?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, walaupun butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadarinya dan mengungkapkanya padamu" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh sambil mengenggam tangan sang gadis dengan erat.

"Cubit aku... aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?" pinta Shiho sambil menahan air matanya yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

Shinichi melepas satu tangannya dan mengarahkan untuk menyentuh lembut pipi sang gadis yang sontak membuatnya bersemu merah.

Chu~~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Shiho yang awalnya bersemu merah sekarang merahnya makin menyebar

"Kau tidak bermimpi, aku dengan setulus hati mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu Shiho Miyano"

Debaran hati Shiho mendadak berlompatan tiada henti mendengar pernyataan cinta sang detektif, ingin sekali dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya menjawab pernyataan cinta itu tapi yang sanggup keluar hanya sebuah senyuman dan lelehan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Shiho Miyano..." ucap Shinichi dengan nada serius "Mau kah kau menikah denganku" ucapnya lagi yang membuat jantung Shiho hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa rasa cintaku bukan hanya cinta remaja yang main-main, aku mencintaimu setulus hati" sang detektif yang sedari tadi duduk di samping sang gadis kini berlutut saat melamar sang pujaan hati.

Kaku, bisu, kelu, tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir merah Shiho, sudah cukup dia terkejut hari ini, mimpi aneh itu, pernyataan cinta Shinichi dan kini dia di lamar orang yang di cintainya.

Andaikan saja tangannya tidak sedang digenggam erat, mungkin sekarang ini dia akan melompat ke dalam pelukan sang detektif muda itu.

"Miyano..." panggil pemuda itu lembut, saat melihat sang kekasih yang diam membeku

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?" dari ratusan dan jutaan kata yang bisa dia rangkai, tapi hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya

Detektf muda itu tahu sang calon pengantinnya sedang dilanda shock berat, dia sadar pernyataan cinta dan lamaran di waktu yang sama memang kelihatan terburu-buru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi perasaan yang terpendam selama ini pada sang gadis harus segera diungkapkan sebelum semuanya terlambat

Tangan putih sang detektif kembali mengusap pipi Shiho yang sudah basah oleh air mata, melihat tak ada penolakan, Shinichi mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua, dan sedetik kemudian, Shinichi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih

Niat awal Shinichi yang hanya ingin menempelkan bibirnya berubah menjadi ciuman hangat penuh cinta saat Shiho manerima ciumannya dengan bersemangat

"Kau sudah yakin bahwa tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanya Shinichi setelah keduanya melepas dengan berat ciuman mereka

"Jadi... kau menerima lamaranku atau tidak?" tanya Shinichi harap-harap cemas memandang gadis di depannya yang kini wajahnya merah merona

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Shiho, namun dia melingarkan kedua lengannya kearah Shinichi, dan mengecup singkat bibir detektif muda itu

"Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya" jawab Shinichi dengan nada menggoda

Sedangkan Shiho sontak langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang semakin merah dan memanas. Telunjuk sang detektif menyentuh dagu sang gadis yang tengah tersipu malu, menuntun sang gadis untuk mennghadap wajahnya, dan mengajaknya melanjutkan ciuman panas penuh cinta mereka.

OoO

Teng... teng... teng. teng

Alunan musik pernikahan mengalun mengiringi langkahku saat pintu kayu di depanku mulai terbuka, terlihat olehku karpet merah membentang lurus hingga didepan sebuah altar pernikahan, disana sesosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung tengah berdiri sambil mengulas senyum tiada henti. Betapa menawannya dia saat ini, tubuh kurusnya dibalut jas pernikahan warna putih, membuat tak ada yang dapat menyaingi ketampanannya.

Aku berjalan sepelan mungkin sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada buket bunga ditanganku, sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun putih yang ku kenakan membuat langkahku sedikit terhambat.

Senyumannya semakin terkembang saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku dapat menggapainya.

Ya... saat ini akulah pengantinnya, bukannya menjadi pendamping pengantin dalam mimpiku yang terdahulu. Wajahku tak hentinya melebarkan senyum bahagiaku, kini di depanku. Mempelai priaku adalah orang yang selama ini aku cintai.

"Shinichi Kudo aku mencintaimu"

***FiN***

**Author Note :**

Salam kenal... ^o^)/

Saya author baru, mohon dukungannya dengan melampirkan kritik dan sarannya, agar saya dapat memperbaiki kasalahan untuk suksesnya fic selanjutnya

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir dan meluangkan waktu membaca fic saya *bungkuk#hormat

Sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya... #plak


End file.
